1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor integrated circuit wherein an integrated circuit is formed over a semiconductor substrate, a protective element has heretofore been provided between an electrode pad for swapping signals with an external device and an internal circuit. When a surge is externally inputted to the electrode pad, the protective element can lighten the surge so as to protect the internal circuit.
With the foregoing in view, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor device suitable for application to a protective element formed in an SOI substrate and capable of preventing a breakdown in an oxide film located below a diffused resistor which constitutes the protective element.
There is provided a semiconductor device according to the present invention, for achieving the above object, which comprises a first semiconductor layer, a first insulating layer formed over the first semiconductor layer, a second semiconductor layer formed over the insulating layer, a protective element formed over the second semiconductor layer, an electrode pad, and a plurality of series-connected through holes for connecting the electrode pad and the protective element.